


Окончательно и бесповоротно

by Roleri



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri
Summary: Бета: Tamriella





	Окончательно и бесповоротно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not extinct enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049769) by [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova), [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



> Бета: Tamriella

Алек буравил взглядом кружку и силился вспомнить, был ли местный эль таким же мутным и противным в последний раз, когда он сюда заглядывал. Он так и не полюбил ферелденское пиво. «Дело привычки», — говорил Джейс. Изабель же просто называла это пойло помоями, чей вкус был немногим лучше щелока. Алек так и не решил, чьего мнения придерживался он сам.

И все же лучше уж было пить плохое пиво, чем не пить вообще.

Алека передернуло после очередного глотка, и он решил прикончить кружку залпом. Быть может, тогда пиво покажется ему не таким тошнотворным.

Хотя навряд ли.

После дневных приключений алкоголь был ему необходим. Их отряд только вернулся из Крествуда, где помогал Инквизитору. Благодаря недавним щедрым пожертвованиям Орлея припасов и снаряжения хватало с избытком. Они были готовы ко всему — ужасной погоде, нападению бандитов, диких зверей и даже венатори. Ко всему.

Кроме треклятых драконов.

Алек вздрогнул, вспоминая налетевшее на них огромное чудовище и его ужасающее электрическое дыхание. Вместе с Джейсом и Изабель он прикрывал отряд Лавеллан. Но бой выдался тяжелым.

— Я думал, высшие драконы вымерли, — пожаловался Алек срывающимся голосом, когда монстр пал и битва закончилась. Он стоял, уперев руки в колени, и пытался восстановить дыхание. Пальцы болели, он стер их в кровь, стреляя без остановки. Джейс лежал на земле, его грудь бешено вздымалась. Изабель отдыхала с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись спиной к валуну.

— Преимущественно, — поправил Джейс, наблюдая за спором, как лучше разделать дракона на ценные материалы и магические ингредиенты.

— Преимущественно? — голос Алека зазвенел от ярости. — Этого недостаточно!

Слава Создателю, отряд благополучно вернулся в Скайхолд. Забросив доспехи и лук в барак, Алек направился в таверну с целью поскорее напиться.

Он мечтал никогда больше не встречать драконов. Оставалось надеяться, что с этого дня страшные чудища из «вымерших преимущественно» превратились в «вымерших окончательно и бесповоротно».

Сначала компанию Алеку составлял Джейс, но новая рыженькая официантка Клэри быстро завладела его вниманием. И теперь Джейс старательно обхаживал ее возле стойки. Алек лишь покачал головой и вернулся к выпивке. Кружка пустела ужасающе быстро. Он почти видел дно через мутные остатки пива.

— Что ж, — раздался рядом знакомый голос. — Похоже, ты такой же любитель местного эля, как и я.

Алек поднял голову и, естественно, увидел не кого иного, как Магнуса.

Магнус... Этот харизматичный антиванец прожил большую часть жизни в Вал Руайо и прекрасно разбирался в политике и дипломатии Орлея. Будучи магом силы и оборотнем, на поле боя он частенько перекидывался в гигантскую черную кошку и с легкостью прореживал полчища врагов. Магнус — обаятельный отступник, покоряющий сердца быстрее, чем можно успеть сказать «одержимый».

И предмет неловкой влюбленности Алека.

Магнус всегда одевался с иголочки. Вот и сейчас он был облачен в темно-синюю парчовую мантию, отороченную белым шелком и украшенную многочисленными кожаными застежками и ремешками, интриговавшими и сбивавшими с толку. Кончики его волос были высветлены, а подведенные углем глаза приковывали взгляды.

Алек сглотнул, не в силах произнести ни слова.

Магнус улыбнулся, глядя на ошарашенного Алека, и грациозно присел на край стола, аккуратно покачивая бокал вина. Алек изо всех сил старался не пялиться на изгиб его бедра и узкую талию.

— Слышал, поход выдался веселым, — заметил Магнус, пригубив вино. Его голос был ласковым и чуть хриплым, а в глазах плясало озорство.

— Дракон, — ответил Алек, наконец обретя дар речи. — Кто тебе рассказал?

— Я зашел к Дориану, как только услышал, что вы вернулись. Хотел вернуть книгу о разрывах в Завесе. Он поведал мне, как храбро ты сражался. Такое впечатление, что Дориан пытается свести нас, — рассмеялся Магнус. — Если бы он знал...

— От меня почти не было толку. — Алек почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. — Дориан преувеличивает. Как всегда.

— Сладкий, ты поразил чудовище стрелой в глаз с расстояния более сотни ярдов. Я бы назвал это охрененным выстрелом, — Магнус ухмыльнулся. — Бьюсь об заклад, Варрик расстроится, что упустил такую возможность. Уверен, он пожалеет о решении задержаться в Скайхолде.

Радостный рев за огромным столом в углу не дал Алеку ответить. Железный Бык и его последователи бурно приветствовали Инквизитора, появившуюся в сопровождении Дориана и Каллена. Похоже, Ородвен Лавеллан решила присоединиться к наемникам и отметить победу вместе. Проходивший мимо коммандер Каллен молча кивнул Алеку, отмечая его заслуги в бою.

— Кажется, вечеринка набирает обороты, — заметил Магнус, наблюдая, как вновь прибывшие рассаживаются и заказывают выпивку. Он прекрасно знал о нелюбви Алека к шумным сборищам. — И, кажется, ты почти допил свой эль. Не хочешь продолжить?

— Драконы, — пробормотал Алек, словно это все объясняло, и осушил кружку.

Магнус рассмеялся, поняв его с полуслова.

— Знаешь, — Магнус чуть наклонился, зашептал Алеку на ухо, и тот резко втянул воздух, — у меня в комнате стоит открытая бутылка вина. Как насчет захватить еще один бокал и переместиться ко мне?

Алек засмотрелся на мага, на его сверкающие глаза и улыбку, ощутил еле уловимый запах сандала и смеси экзотических специй, названия которых даже не знал. Одной рукой Магнус опирался о стол, мизинцем касаясь ладони Алека. И от этого легкого прикосновения по телу Алека разливалось тепло.

Алек до сих пор помнил, как трепетно прикасался к нему Магнус, когда их отряд отправлялся в Крествуд. Как Магнус поцеловал его, нежно лаская кожу, заставляя чувствовать больше, чем он когда-либо испытывал за всю жизнь в ордене храмовников. До того, как они последовали за Калленом, покинули Киркволл и отправились на Конклав. До появления Инквизитора.

Алек давно запер сердце на замок, но внезапно появился Магнус. Этот не знающий преград иноземный отступник заставил его чувствовать снова. Заставил забыть, что все эти годы он бесцельно плыл по течению. Заставил пренебречь долгом и обязанностями, которые его сковывали.

Заставил желать.

— Да, — выдохнул Алек, не без удовольствия отмечая желание в глазах Магнуса. — С радостью.


End file.
